Czar Dank
Czar Dank (normally called Czar) is the first of the Elite Four and specializes in Dragon types. He is first met when the player first acquires a Mega Stone. Plot Czar teaches the player how to Mega Evolve their Pokemon. He also helps the player by fending some of the members of Team Servon so the player can fight Tarcrem. After teaching the player how to Mega Evolve their Pokemon, he initiates a 1-on-1 battle with them using his Mega Bagon. The player will use the Pokemon they can Mega Evolve. Personality Pre-Elite Four Czar comes off as friendly and bubbly when he first meets the player. Elite Four Czar, knowing that he has to give his all in order to beat the player, becomes much more aggressive and competitive. Teams First Battle: * Bagon (Mega) mirrors Player's Pokemon Elite 4 Battle: * Bagon (Mega) 77 * Dragonite 66 * Rayquaza 73 * Hydreigon 67 * Dialga 79 * Garchomp 64 Post-Game * Bagon (Mega) 85 * Dragonite 74 * Rayquaza 79 * Hydreigon 72 * Dialga 82 * Garchomp 73 Quotes Pre-Elite Four Quotes * "Why, hello! You probably don't know me. I'm Czar. I just happened to notice that stone you have. That's quite precious! Do you know of it's special property?" ~First meeting Czar. * "Hey, PlayerName, go take care of the leader, I'll keep the other ones busy." ~Before player goes to fight Tarcrem. Elite Four Quotes * "Heh heh, so you fought all the way here, eh? Yeah, I'm the first opponent you'll face in the Elite Four. For that reason alone, I'm giving you a chance to turn back if you don't feel ready yet. I'll be going all out in this match. Are you ready?" ~Before the E4 match. ** Player picks course as response: "Heh heh, I don't know why I even bothered to ask, of course you're ready. Let's start." ** Player picks not yet as response: "That's fine, take as long as you need, I'll be waiting here." * “Man, holding this Pokeball brings back the memory of when I first caught this one. You should have seen my face when I realized I caught it.” ~Before sending out Rayquaza. * “This next Pokemon is probably my second favorite.” ~Before sending out Dialga. * “Well, it seems that I am out of Pokemon. That would mean that you are victorious. Hey. When you beat the rest of the Elite Four members, come meet me in Smash Town, I’ll buy you a drink or something.” ~After being defeated. * “You lose, come back when you can beat me without breaking a sweat. You’ll need it.” ~After winning. * “Let’s get on with it.” ~After challenging him a second time. Post-Game Quotes * “Oh, there you are! I was waiting. Hey, if you’re up for it, we could battle?” ~Post-game in Smash Town. **Player picks Sure as response: “Give it everything you got!” **Player picks thanks as response: “Oh, that’s fine. I’m here when you’re ready.”